Arm Wrestling
in The Lost and Damned.]] Arm wrestling is an activity in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online. In TLAD, it can be accessed at the Lost MC Clubhouse, outside the Angels of Death Clubhouse and outside the Uptown Riders Clubhouse in Northwood, Algonquin. In GTA Online, it can be usually found at the Yellow Jack Inn in the Grand Senora Desert. Description The first time where characters could be seen playing arm wrestling was in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in the mission Messing with the Man, when Mitch Baker goes against another biker, however, this is the only time where Arm Wrestling can be seen. ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the activity is basically a wager-based minigame in which the player is required compete against a computer controlled opponent for two or three rounds. The player must successfully win two rounds in order to win wholly; if the player loses in the first or second round, the game is allowed to be extended to a third round. During a round of arm wrestling, the player needs to rapidly move the right thumb stick from left to right for console versions or the mouse for the PC version to win; the tougher the opponent, the more rapidly the player is required to move the thumb stick or mouse. The cost of playing varies in each of the game's three biker clubhouses, but generally requires the player pay hundreds of dollars to join, with a possibility of winning double that amount: The Lost MC are the easiest to beat, while the Uptown Riders are the hardest to beat. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Arm wrestling returns in ''GTA Online'', functioning similarly to the TLaD rendition. The player is now able to arm wrestle with another player in various locations such as the bar in the Grand Senora Desert. The player cannot arm wrestle NPCs. Arm Wrestling appears in a similar fashion to Races and other activities; the player will host an arm wrestling session, and is required to invite other players. Once one player joins, players have use left/right sticks from side to side in order to pin the opponent's hand down. Once one's hand is pinned down, the host has the ability to either take a rematch, or finish the activity. Glitches & Bugs * In the PC version of The Lost and the Damned, you can easily win a round of arm wrestling by moving the mouse rapidly before clicking to start. Videos The Lost and Damned - Arm Wrestling GTA Online - Arm Wrestling Trivia * An arm wrestling activity is also featured in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. * Like most other forms of paid services, killing your opponent will result in a full refund of all money spent on the matches if lost. * The player can also arm wrestle against Jim, Terry or Clay. Like the three clubs, they seem to have 3 levels of difficulty for each friend, with Terry being easiest and Clay being hardest. de:Armdrücken es:Vencidas Category:Features Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Minigames Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Gambling